


A Regular Date Night

by Suitelifeofsenne



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitelifeofsenne/pseuds/Suitelifeofsenne
Summary: Robbe goes to pick up Sander at his job so they can go on a cute date
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	A Regular Date Night

Sander’s mind is blowing a mile a minute as he continues to write down a random couples coffee order. It’s the middle of July during an intense heat wave in Antwerp, and Sander cannot handle another minute of waiting for people. He stares at his phone and notices that there is only 2 minutes left of his shift. 

“Thank fucking god,” he mutters under his breath. Just then the door to the cafe opens and in walks Robbe wearing a shirt of Sander’s that he had stolen. His angel of a boyfriend was the reason he continued to work in the first place. Robbe’s computer was getting old and slow and Sander wanted to gift him a brand new one for his birthday. They had been together for almost 2 years now and Sander would do anything to support Robbe in his filmmaking and editing. 

Robbe gave Sander a silent wink and a bright smile before he proceeded to sit down on the bench right next to the door. He would always pick Sander up from work after his afternoon shifts so they could eat dinner together, and if Sander would always try to switch his shifts to the afternoon in order for date night with his boyfriend then no one needed to know.

“Alright I’m off!” Sander told Adi, his oldest friend and coworker. Adi had always been there for him. From the very beginning when Sander fell off his bike while trying to learn how to ride it, all the way up until he decided he wanted to study art at the academy, and especially when he first began to fall in love with Robbe. Adi was the closest thing Sander had to an older sister, because she would always love to rub in the fact that her birthday falls a week before his, but he could not ask for a better friend. 

“Don’t want to keep loverboy waiting do you?” She asked him with a wink.

“Shut up you,” Sander replied in what he tried to say with a serious tone but his slight smirk was enough for everyone to know how happy he really was. The mere sight of his doe-eyed boy made him happier than almost anything else in this world. 

“Hey baby,” Sander was able to say right before Robbe stood up, wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his head into Sander’s neck. “Long day?” 

“I swear to god if I have to hear any more details about Aaron and Amber’s sex life I’m going to …” 

“Commit mass genocide” Sander finished his sentence for him. 

“Holy shit no! Where do you come up with all these ideas of yours,” Robbe nearly screamed as they exited out of the cafe. Despite his loud tone, Robbe made no efforts to let go of Sander as they began to walk towards their favorite italian restaurant.  
“I don’t know it was the first thing that I could think of.” Robbe smiled up at his boyfriend. Sometimes he could not believe how lucky he was to be loved like this. Other times, such as the present, he could not believe how much of a dumb ass he could be. But no matter what Sander could say or do, he was always Robbe’s dumb ass, and the best thing to ever happen to him. 

“Anyways …” Robbe began, “I was hanging out with Jens and Moyo at the skatepark when Aaron decided to show up an hour and a half late. Moyo then decided that rather than simply greeting Aaron and continuing to skate he would ask Aaron why he was so late.” 

“Big mistake.” Sander replied. If there was one thing he had learned from spending so much time with Robbe’s friends over the past 2 years, it was to never ask Aaron any questions that could possibly lead him to talk about sex. 

Robbe began to drag Sander along to many parties with his friends where they would inevitably talk about who they wanted to hook up with. Although Robbe was out and no longer had to pretend to enjoy what his friends would talk about all day long, he could never escape them talking about sex. The worst of it was when Aaron finally lost his virginity to Amber. The kid would not shut about how amazing it felt. To add on to this, he went into grave details about how beautiful Amber was before every broerrr and Sander ran away from him.

“I swear if Aaron talked in as much detail back then as his does now about sex, I would have never questioned the fact that I was gay.” Robbe said completely seriously.

“You mean you were still questioning your sexuality after seeing me?” Sander gasped as he faked his offense. “Young Robin, I have seen myself in a mirror before and I know how I looked with my bleached hair. That first morning at the beach house should have knocked any thoughts of you being straight right out of you.”

Robbe burst out into giggles as he heard what his boyfriend had to say. Of course that morning was one of the best moments in his life, and one of the first moments of pure joy he had experienced in a long time. 

Robbe pinched the side of Sander’s hip as he began to pull on his arm. “Come on old man let’s go inside and get food. I’m starving!” 

“Oh anything for you my dear” Sander joked in English as the young couple laughed and entered into the restaurant for a little date night.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed new pics because I am so done with season 4. I haven't even watched it since episode 3 but the fact that they are still trying to get us to sympathize with a racist mine is beyond me. Anyways enjoy this fluff of Robbe and Sander to keep up your mental health. PSA this is the first thing I have ever written so please comment what you liked or any suggestions


End file.
